Ser padres
by arcee93
Summary: Sabían que tener a Hamish revolucionaría sus vidas, lo que no sabían era a que nivel lo haría.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

Este fic conformado por viñetas sin relación, es para las actividades del Foro I´m Sherlocked, por su primer aniversario :).

Extensión 688 palabras.

**Primera palabra**

Hamish había llegado a la edad donde se espera diga su primera palabra un bebe, los 8 meses.

-papi, di papi.-pedía John hablándole de frente, exagerando mucho al pronunciar, Hamish sonreía y agitaba su sonajero, sentado en la silla alta para comer.

-John eso que haces no tiene un fin lógico, solo lo haces reír.-soltó Sherlock inmerso en su blog.

-quiero que diga papi primero.-le reprochó el rubio al detective, para luego seguir hablándole a Hamish.

-pareces Dori hablando el idioma de las ballenas.-se burló Sherlock recordando cierta película para niños.

John se sonrojó, detuvo su "clase" y empezó a buscar sus cosas para salir, alguien debía hacer las compras de la casa, bajó a Hamish de la silla y lo sentó en su corral.

-cuídalo bien Sherlock.-pidió al darle un beso a su esposo.-pórtense bien.-sonrió al salir.-embargado por la calidez de tener una familia.

Sherlock se arrojó sobre su sofá y observo desde este como Hamish jugaba en su corral con una pelota con cascabel y su sonaja, agitándolas divertido con el sonido.

-y los genes Vernet aparecen de nuevo.-murmuró Sherlock.-seguro tocaras algún instrumento al crecer.

Pasaron unos minutos y el pequeño había arrojado sus juguetes contra las paredes del corral.

-¡bu!-gritó.

-lo se, también estoy aburrido.-le contestó Sherlock.

Y fue cuando su prodigioso cerebro hizo "click" ¿estaba hablando con Hamish? Eso era el colmo.

Se levantó del sofá dando una voltereta, se metió al corral de Hamish, doblando sus largas piernas para hacerle sitio al bebe y apoyó sus manos bajo la barbilla.

Los ojos de Hamish lo taladraron curioso.

-di papá.-pidió Sherlock.

Hamish lo miró sin comprender.

-di papá, no haré ninguna mueca extraña para reforzar mi petición.

-vamos, di papa, eso molestaría mucho a John.-sonrió malévolo el detective.

-P-a-p-á.- ¿estaba haciendo muecas?

-¡bu!.-volvió a gritar Hamish arrojándole su oso de peluche.

-tienes razón, esto es aburrido.-admitió Sherlock cargándolo.-vamos a hacer algunos experimentos, pero no le digas a papi.

Sentó a Hamish en su silla alta y el se inclinó sobre su microscopio, con los oídos atentos por si llegaba John y le descubría.

Divirtió al bebe mezclando sustancias y haciéndolas cambiar de color, a lo que Hamish reía, le hacia tanta gracia.

-haremos un supervolcán.-ideó Sherlock.

Y preparó todo, Hamish permanecía atento a cada movimiento de su padre.

-y ahora Hamish, e potenciado la clásica reacción de una sal como el bicarbonato y un ácido como el vinagre, para convertirla en esta maravilla.

Dicha maravilla consistía en periódico arrugado y modelado hasta formar algo parecido a un volcán, que se elevaba al menos un metro, sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Sherlock si que estaba aburrido.

Sonriendo a su hijo, se subió en un taburete para alcanzar el cráter del volcán y así verter su mezcla única de acido, catalizador y colorante.

Y el volcán si resultó ser un súper volcán.

Pintó de rojo todo el techo de la cocina y parte de la cara se Sherlock.

-Sherlock e escuchado un estruendo.-sonó la voz de John a través de las escaleras.- espero por tu bien que Hamish... ¡Santo cielo!

El desastre era espectacular, y Sherlock ya hacia sus "ojos de perrito" para ablandar el regaño de John.

Hamish aplaudía riendo, vaya lugar en el que le había tocado vivir.

John se acercó a Sherlock y le contempló.

-esto lo limpias.-dijo en su tono de "capitán".

-pero John...

-¡pa!

-¡ningún pero Sherlock Holmes!

-pero Jawnnnn le enseñaba química a Hamish.

-¡pa!

-no lo empeores.-gruñó John apretandose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Jawn...

-¿qué?

Sherlock le indicó a John que guardara y silenció y señaló a Hamish.

-¡pa!-gritó ya frustrado Hamish, ¡todo un dia estuvieron repitiéndole la dichosa palabra y ahora que la decía no tenia su atención! ¡Oh! ahi la tenia.-papá...papi.

John y Sherlock se miraron a los ojos orgullosos, John alzó al bebe y lo abrazó con cariño, Sherlock rodeó con sus brazos a los dos seres que eran el objeto de su amor infinito, sus casos mas especiales.

Más tarde, en la noche.

-Sherlock.-llamó John al detective mientras este afinaba su violín.

-¿mmm?

-¿cómo es que la primera palabra de Hamish fue "papá"?

Sherlock sonrió irónico.

-no tengo ni la mas remota idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

Este fic conformado por viñetas sin relación, es para las actividades del Foro I´m Sherlocked, por su primer aniversario :).

Extensión: 492 palabras.

**Primeros pasos**

Hamish jugaba en el suelo del piso, tenía ya, un año de edad, y se ponía en pie con ayuda del mobiliario de la casa.

John ordenó todo el piso, para fastidio de Sherlock que estaba a gusto con su desorden, esperando el gran día, ese donde Hamish daría sus primeros pasos.

-no caminará si lo sigues mirando fijamente.-soltó Sherlock al llegar al piso, encontrando a John sentado en su sillón "leyendo" el periódico.

-no quiero perderme ese momento.-se defendió John.

-solo caminará, nosotros lo hacemos todo el tiempo.-bufó el detective.

-pero él lo hará por primera vez.

-detalles.

John se contuvo de rodar los ojos y siguió observando los intentos de Hamish de dar un paso con ayuda del sofá.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua y empezó a quitarse la gabardina y la bufanda.

-¿qué tal el caso?

-la evidencia fue arruinada por Anderson, no hay mucho que pueda hacer ya.-gruñó el detective tirando sin cuidado la bufanda al colgador, prueba contundente, para John, que demostraba que el detective estaba furioso.

-¿té?-ofreció.

Sherlock solo se encogió de hombros, se subió a su sillón, cerró los ojos y posicionó sus dedos bajo su barbilla.

John se levantó y fue hasta la cocina a preparar el té para su esposo.

La bufanda rodó del colgador y fue a dar al suelo, llamando la atención del pequeño Watson-Holmes.

Con dificultad se puso en pie, apoyándose en el sofá, quería esa cosa tan interesante que su papá siempre llevaba al cuello.

Movió una pierna, llevándola hacia el frente, completamente concentrado en la complicada tarea de coordinar todos los músculos y articulaciones implicados en la acción de caminar.

Finalmente dio un paso, inseguro, pero no cayó.

Luego otro.

Estaba más cerca de su objetivo.

Bien, sin ayuda del sofá ahora.

Sherlock abrió los ojos, iluminado con la respuesta al enigma que le competía cuando lo vio.

Hamish caminando.

Pero no iba hacia él o hacia John, no, sino hacia su bufanda favorita.

-John.-llamó sabiendo que este jamás le perdonaría si no le avisaba.

-¿qué? ¡Santo cielo! Sherlock míralo.-señaló Watson casi saltando de la alegría.

-no te habría llamado si hiciera lo contrario.-contestó Sherlock concentrado completamente, en cada paso que daba su hijo.

Finalmente Hamish llegó hasta la bufanda y cansado se sentó torpemente a su lado, tomándola con sus manitos, posesivo.

-no la tendré de vuelta ¿verdad?-se quejó Sherlock con un mohín.

-¡Hamish bien echo!-le felicitó John alzándolo en brazos, dando vueltas sobre si mismo.

Sherlock esbozó una discreta sonrisa, el día no había sido un desastre después de todo.

Había resuelto el caso a pesar de las idioteces de Anderson.

Y Hamish había caminado por primera vez, un gran logro, y los que faltaban por venir.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

Este fic conformado por viñetas sin relación, es para las actividades del Foro I´m Sherlocked, por su primer aniversario :).

Extensión: 599 palabras.

**Arte**

Mycroft tenía por vez primera a su sobrino bajo su cuidado, Sherlock y John habían partido a Francia por un caso de extrema importancia política.

Y el como responsable de su partida, tuvo que encargarse del daño colateral.

Hamish le observaba curioso desde su corral, el eficiente equipo de Mycroft había mudado todas las cosas del niño, desde el 221b hasta su casa.

-bulido.-dijo molesto el niño.

-es: aburrido.-le corrigió Mycroft desde su escritorio.

Lestrade entró al despacho y rió a carcajadas, la cara de su novio era todo un poema.

-Sherlock lo hizo a modo de venganza.-dijo con simpleza el político desde su escritorio.-su retoño es idéntico a él.

-¡bulido! ¡Tio!

Lestrade se acercó al niño y lo alzó en brazos, Hamish se aparto empujando el pecho del DI con sus pequeños pies.

-bien, camina por ahí.-concedió Lestrade bajándolo al suelo.

-¡no! Destruira todo, ¡Hamish!

El pequeño volteó distraído de su misión de explorar la casa de Mycroft.

-ve a trabajar con el tio.-le indicó Lestrade guiándolo al gran escritorio, lo sentó sobre grandes cojines en una silla y le pasó unos colores.

Hamish sonrió y empezó a garabatear en el papel.

Lestrade le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia a Mycroft y salió riendo del despacho.

-toda una nación Mycroft.-dijo Lestrade desde el pasillo.-y no puedes con un niño.

Picado en su amor propio Mycroft fue tras el DI, que no supiera como manejar a un niño no justificaba las burlas, le haría pagar.

Gregory a veces le hacía comportarse como un niño.

Pronto Hamish se quedó sin papel.

Pero había más notó divertido, unos papeles con bonitos adornos en los bordes, unos garabatos muy feos, negros, los llenaban.

Nada como un poco de color.

-velde.-nombró orgulloso.

-azul.

-molado.

-amalillo.

Pronto esos papeles se acabaron también, aburrido se bajó de la silla, con los colores en la mano, necesitaba algo más, ya el papel era aburrido.

Mycroft regresó al despacho con el cabello algo despeinado, única evidencia de su "venganza" para con el DI.

Y tuvo que admirar la "Obra de arte" que había echo su sobrino en los importantes papeles del ministerio.

Y en las paredes de su despacho.

Se giró, la única evidencia de su enojo, un ligero tic en el ojo derecho.

El responsable de la fechoría dormía sobre la alfombra, abrazado a los gastados colores.

-Mycroft, Sherlock y John han regresado, según dicen, tus informantes les dieron una pista falsa, tu hermano esta furioso…-informó Lestrade asomando a penas la cabeza al despacho.

-MYCROFT TUS AYUDANTES ESTAN SIENDO IGUAL DE INCOMPETENTES QUE… ¡oh! Bonita decoración.-sonrió Sherlock nada mas irrumpir en el despacho de su hermano mayor.

Lestrade y John le siguieron, quedando boquiabiertos ante la escena mostrada a sus ojos.

Muchas caritas felices multicolores decoraban las paredes del despacho, algo deformes por el trazo irregular de un niño de 3 años.

-por dios, Mycroft…-murmuró John avergonzado, levantando a su hijo del suelo.

-no has visto los papeles del ministerio…

Una potente carcajada les indicó que Sherlock si los había visto.

-esto… gracias por cuidarlo Mycroft.-se despidió John rápidamente.-Lestrade.

Durante todo el trayecto en taxi Sherlock no borró la sonrisa de suficiencia ni orgullo que adornaba su rostro.

-no puedes felicitarlo por ello Sherlock.-gruñó John aun avergonzado.

-es mi hijo, de verdad es mi hijo.-sonrió tomando a Hamish de brazos de John.-bien echo Hamish-murmuró en su oido.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

Este fic conformado por viñetas sin relación, es para las actividades del Foro I´m Sherlocked, por su primer aniversario :).

Extensión: 968 palabras.

**Preguntas**

-¿por qué el cielo es azul?

-la interacción del sol con los gases que conforman la atmósfera le dan ese color.-contestó Sherlock recostado en su sillón, envuelto en su sabana, Hamish le miraba con admiración desde el suelo vestido aun con su pijama de ositos.

-¿qué es la atmosfela?

-es la capa de gases que rodea a la Tierra.

-¿qué es un gas?

-un estado de agregación de la materia, donde bajo ciertas condiciones de temperatura y presión las moléculas interacción débilmente, ya que se encuentran muy separadas tendiendo a expandirse por acción de su energía cinética.

John quien tipeaba en su portátil se giró sorprendido, solo Sherlock era capaz de contestarle con tales tecnicismos a un niño de 4 años.

-¿Qué es estado de aglegación?-preguntó confundido Hamish.

-las diferentes maneras en las que puedes encontrar la materia, sólido, líquido, gaseoso o plasma.

-¿como mis bloques, mi jugo, esos humos divertidos que haces en la cocina y la tv?-dijo Hamish orgulloso de haber entendido.

Antes de que Sherlock contestara John lo interrumpió, algo celoso.

-¿por qué no me preguntas algo a mi Hamish?

Sherlock rió para sus adentros.

Hamish se giró hacia su papi y sonrió.

-¿por qué siempre llueve en Londres?

-es nuestro clima.-contestó John.-pero no siempre llueve Hamish.

-¿por qué tío Mycroft es siempre tan serio y aburrido?

Sherlock lanzó una carcajada.

-trabaja en el gobierno.-contestó John.

-el gobierno es aburrido.-sentenció Hamish poniéndose en pie.-¿por qué no puedo tener un gato?

-porque papá es alérgico a ellos.

-¿se pone enfermo?

-si, y sabes como es cuando se enferma.

-dlamático.-rió Hamish.

Sherlock le lazó una mirada molesta y John solo comenzó a reir.

Hamish fue a buscar sus juguetes y se entretuvo un rato con ellos, brindando un poco de paz a ambos progenitores.

Pronto regresó la avalancha de preguntas.

-papi, ¿de donde vienen los bebes?

John enrojeció visiblemente y Sherlock contuvo una carcajada, a buena hora John decidía ser el blanco de las preguntas.

-de Paris.-contestó John.

-creí que venían del hospital.-sentenció Hamish acusador lanzando su mirada "Holmesiana"

Sherlock cayó del sillón convulso por las risas.

-si… eh bueno hacen escala ahí para que los doctores como papi puedan revisar que estén bien.-suspiró John esperando que con eso Hamish estuviera satisfecho.

Pero Hamish era un Holmes.

-algunas mamas de mis amigos del colegio se han puesto gordas y cuando a parecían que iban a reventar desaparecían un tiempo, luego llegaban mis amigos diciendo que tenían un hermanito.

John respiró profundo, al parecer no podría engañar a Hamish.

-veras, los bebes no vienen de Paris.

-eso es obvio.

-vienen fruto del amor entre un papi y una mami, y tras nueve meses de crecer dentro de una mami un nuevo bebe nace.

-¿y como llegué yo?-preguntó Hamish.

-bueno… algunas mujeres ayudan a las parejas como papá y yo a tener hijos.

Hamish asintió pensativo. John pensó en decirle algo más explicarse, pero Hamish era solo un niño así que en segundos dio por satisfactoria la respuesta, sonrió como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo importante y se volvió hacia Sherlock.

-¿Qué pasteles dices que le gustan a tío Mycroft?

-los de chocolote.-sonrió Sherlock con malignidad.-y come muchos.

-por eso dices que esta gordo.

-aja.

-Sherlock…-advirtió John al ver al político enmarcado en la puerta y a la señora Hudson articulando "entro y ya, lo siento" detrás.

-querido Sherlock, ya sabia yo que de algún lugar debía sacar Hamish esas extrañas ideas.-bufó Mycroft entrando como pedro por su casa.-¿Cómo estas Hamish?-preguntó agachándose a la altura del niño.

-bien tío.-respondió Hamish corriendo a sus brazos.-te tengo un regalo.

Sherlock frunció el ceño molesto y curioso a partes iguales.

-¿qué es?-preguntó el político con cautela, desde el incidente con el "arte" de Hamish era muy cauteloso con el pequeño.

-ya lo traigo.-y zafándose de los brazos de su tío, Hamish corrió hacia su habitación

-¡no corras por las escaleras!-gritó John en vano.

Mycroft le lanzó una mirada interrogante a su hermano menor, mas este se encogió de hombros y cogió el arco de su violín, en una clara amenaza de que pronto empezaría a tocar terriblemente para correr a su hermano del piso.

-este es tu regalo.-dijo Hamish al volver, al encontrar a Mycroft sentado en uno de los sillones aprovechó y se sentó en sus rodillas, mostrando un envoltorio de colores.

-mmm curioso.-se forzó a decir el político curiosamente incómodo.

-lo compré en la cafetería de la escuela con el dinero que me das por contarte cosas sobre papá.-explicó el niño inocente.

Un chirrido de violín cortó el aire.

Hamish empezó a desenvolver el paquete y pronto rebeló un pastelillo de chocolate

-tu favorito.-dijo Hamish con una sonrisa.-come.

Y si bien Mycroft ante la revelación de su sobrino no había sabido donde mirar, ciertamente ahora trataba de enterrar la cabeza en la alfombra misma.

-¿vas a herir los sentimientos de mi hijo?-amenazó Sherlock con la voz peligrosa.

-no, por supuesto que no, gracias Hamish.-y así el serio y frío político se vio obligado a romper su dieta, todo por no enfrentar la ira asesina de Sherlock y los ojitos de cachorro de su sobrino.

-¿te gusto?

-si Hamish, gracias.-sonrió Mycroft, le había encantado.-debo irme, en el ministerio…

-¿por qué trabajas ahí si es aburrido?-soltó Hamish.

-porque me gusta.-contestó el político bajándolo al suelo, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿por qué te gusta?

-porque lo controlo todo.-contestó enigmático el político.-hasta luego.

-adiós tío.-se despidió Hamish inocente, y tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras Mycroft, se lanzó sobre Sherlock riendo.

-eso le enseñará a no pagarte para que me espíes hijo jajajajaja, lo hicimos romper su dieta de hace seis meses jajajajajaja, bien hecho.-le felicitó Sherlock haciéndole cosquillas.

John dejó caer la cabeza contra el teclado de su portátil, ¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo su "inocente" retoño?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

Este fic conformado por viñetas sin relación, es para las actividades del Foro I´m Sherlocked, por su primer aniversario :).

Extensión: 747 palabras.

**Hora de dormir**

-Hamish ponte el pijama.

-NO.

-Hamish cepíllate los dientes.

-NO.

-¡Es hora de dormir jovencito!

-NO HASTA QUE LLEGUE PAPÁ, DORMIR ES ABURRIDO.

Y a pesar de las negativas del niño, John había conseguido que este se dejara vestir, cepillar y acostar en la cama, le tomó casi dos horas, pero lo había conseguido, ahora, otra lucha iniciaba.

-¡no dormiré hasta que papá me lea un cuento! Hoy es martes, hoy le toca a papá leerme un cuento.-chilló Hamish acostado en su cama, envuelto en su cobertor de barcos piratas.

-lo se Hamish, pero papá tiene un caso y volverá tarde.-contestó exasperado John.

-quiero un cuento de papá.-gimoteó el pequeño acostándose bajo la colcha en posición fetal, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

John suspiró y le descubrió la cabeza a Hamish, para poder acariciar el negro cabello liso del pequeño.

-hoy papá no está.-dijo tratando de sonar firme y comprensivo a la vez.-así que seré yo quien te lea un cuento Hamish.

Hamish pareció meditarlo un momento, luego asintió con lentitud.

-pero debe ser uno de los cuentos que me lee papá.-exigió acomodándose mejor en la cama para poder abrazar a John.

-¿y que cuentos te lee papá?-preguntó John rebuscando entre los libros de la mesa de noche del niño.

-los que hay en tu portátil.-contestó el niño.

¿Sherlock buscaba cuentos en internet? Se preguntó John bajando a por su portátil.

-es que cuando él cuenta cuentos sin leer…es aburrido.-explicó el niño al ver llegar a su papi a la habitación.

-¿aburrido?-le preguntó John encendiendo el portátil e ingresando a Google.

-si, me gusta mucho más cuando hay detalles, descripciones y cuando las historias comienzan desde el principio.

-¿por donde más puede comenzar un cuento Hamish?-preguntó John curioso.

-con el malo tras las rejas, una deducción y termina en cada detalle que llevo a ello.-contestó muy seguro el niño.-papá descubrió que contarme historias de esa manera me confundía así que…-el niño tomó el portátil de manos de su padre e ingresó al blog.-lee lo que tu escribes, dice que con tanto detalle sin sentido, haces entretenidos los casos.

-¿te lee los casos?-preguntó John escandalizado.

-dijo que te enfadarías.-dijo Hamish sin una pizca de culpabilidad en su mirada.-pero me gusta mucho lo que escribes papi.-afirmó con los ojos brillantes.

John en esos momentos se sentía bipolar, completamente dividido entre las ganas de matar a Sherlock, la ternura por la afirmación de Hamish y el hecho de que Sherlock admitiese, así fuera un poco, que escribía bien y que su manera de contar los casos era atrayente y entretenida.

Ya se decidiría cuando Sherlock llegase.

-¿y qué casos te ha leído?-preguntó John curioso.

-pues…todos.

-¿todos?

-si.-bufó el niño abrazando su cobertor.-lee alguno.-pidió.

-bien bien…-pero John no sabía cual seleccionar, todos le parecían demasiado cruentos para un niño de 5 años.

-CUENTO.-chilló el niño.-extraño a papá.-gimoteó, empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-dios no, Hamish no de nuevo.-rogó John, odiaba verlo llorar.-espera mmm ¿estudio en rosa? ¿Quieres ese?

-NO.

-¿la muleta de aluminio?

-NO.

-¿el sabueso de Baskerville?

-NO.

-hamish si continuas con esa actitud…

-LLEGUÉ.-gritó Sherlock cerrando la puerta del piso con fuerza.

-papá.-saltó Hamish de la cama corriendo a su encuentro.-papi no me quiere contar un caso.-acusó haciendo un puchero al llegar donde Sherlock.

-ya te contaré yo uno Hamish.-le dijo Sherlock alzándolo en brazos.-es hora de ir a la cama.

John se cruzó con ambos Holmes en la escalera.

-hablaremos luego Sherlock.-dijo en un tono que escondía y prometía, un regaño.

-tan pronto logre dormirlo.-contestó Sherlock, con un "¿en serio John? ¿Dos horas luchando con Hamish para que duerma?"

En menos de diez minutos Sherlock había conseguido que un agotado Hamish se envolviera en su cobertor y cayera dormido como un tronco.

-no se por donde empezar.-suspiró John, a quien, a su pesar, el enojo con Sherlock se le había pasado.

-entonces déjalo así.-dijo Sherlock lanzándose a la cama en ropa interior.- ¿no quieres los detalles del caso de hoy?

-estas brincando de emoción por contármelos.-sonrió John acostándose al lado de su esposo.

Sherlock sonrió y comenzó con su relato, logrando dormir a John en menos de cinco minutos.

-supongo que también soy bueno en esto.-admitió besando la frente de John.

N/A: y colorin colorado hasta aquí ha llegado gracias a todos por los reviews ^^.


End file.
